


Think about me...

by Lonely_Sad_Boy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Sad_Boy/pseuds/Lonely_Sad_Boy





	

Hux. It is me, Kylo. Forgive me, dear. Make my heart, forgive me. I never, ever would do anything to hurt or scare you. Everything was so senseless, fast and horrible. You were a person who i most loved in my life, Who i most love and will always love.  
The sensations felt on your side are unique, special and eternal. The most beautiful dreams I've ever had were with you. The experiences I desire to live involve you, all of it.

I know the things I did were wrong, bad, and even frightening at times. I'm aware of it, and suffer a lot to know that you away even more of me. I know that today you should see me as a kind of amorphic creature, a predator, a dangerous madman. But please, just push yourself a little to see me for real, the true Ren, who I really am, this kid who can not live without your company.

 

I will not be repeating that my biggest dream is to live a life with you, you already know that. But baby, I need to be right with you. At least know that you don't hate me, and gives a chance to understand me, to see me as a normal one.

Please, please, talk to me a little, listen to what I have to say and accept my apologies. That's all I need to continue to live my life normally. Give me that chance. I do not have peace of mind in my present state, I feel an exile. Help me.

Hux, my dear. Think about me. Help me get out of this dark cave, and see the light again. Do not give me away, do not leave me here alone. Only shows me that life is worth living. Think about me. I have a heart and a soul, and they are suffering a lot.


End file.
